


green eyed monster

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack's a little jealous of Jemma when she gets back. He can admit that. He can even admit that it's because of the way Fitz beams at her when she walks in and that he wants that sort of smile to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> (guess who can't write smut and tried anyway. I'm sorry in advance.)

Mack likes Jemma Simmons, she’s very polite, has a good sense of humour, and it’s easy to see why Fitz was in love with her. Which is why Mack’s so disappointed in himself for the monster growing inside his chest that feels an awful lot like jealousy.

He’s a pretty easy going guy, things with all his exes ran smoothly and parted amicably, Mack never had any reason to be jealous. Hell it’s confusing now because he’s not even _dating_ Fitz; he’s got nothing to really be jealous over.

Except that he sees the way Fitz’s smile lights up when Jemma walks into the room and how they work side by side with little hesitation. It was faulty at first when she came back, Fitz would drag Mack over to the table next to him but it was obviously not meant for three people and Mack felt the bulk of himself just getting in the way next to these two.

He spends more time in the garage now. Taking apart the cars and putting them back together; they’re something he’s sure of and can’t fail at and they take his mind of Fitz.

Or their supposed to because Fitz keeps coming after him.

“Why aren’t you in the lab?”

Mack drags himself out from under the car, looking up at Fitz who’s staring down at him with confusion in those bright blue eyes of his.

“Thought you and Simmons were going to be experimenting on stuff today.”

“We are.” Fitz says that like it explains everything and Mack can tell that to him it does.

He sighs, pulling himself to his feet and yanking the rag out from his back pocket to wipe down his hands.

“Well there you go turbo, think I’d just be in the way for this.”

Fitz frowns. “No. No that’s not right.”

He’s pulling at Mack’s arm now and Mack tries not to be so amused that Fitz can’t really drag him anywhere, watching as Fitz’s feet dig in and his teeth grit with exertion.

“Fitz.”

“No no no. You need to be there.” Fitz insists, he’s let go of Mack’s arm to wrap his arms around himself in a hug.

It’s Mack’s turn to be concerned now. “Hey easy man. You need me at the lab that’s cool.”

He can ignore the bitter pit of jealousy if it means putting Fitz at ease; he can admit that they may not be dating but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t like it to be a thing.

Just Fitz is obviously so into Jemma that there’s really no point for Mack to be in his life now other than as a friend. Mack can do that.

It’s worth it because Fitz is grinning at him and it may not be on par to how he glows around Jemma but it’s still for Mack and he can’t help the pleased rush that runs through him at that.

The lab is in fact crowded with everyone in it but Fitz presses to his side to give Jemma some more room and Mack’ll take that while he can.

* * *

 

Jemma sits down in front of him for breakfast one day and gives him an inscrutable look that he returns with a raised eyebrow.

She smiles at him, a wide one that’s genuine and reaches her eyes and this is why Mack does like Jemma; she’s genuine and that’s what Fitz needs.

“We haven’t gotten a chance to really talk.” She begins. “Fitz talks about you all the time now and I was hoping we’d get a chance to sit down at some point and talk in quiet.”

That takes him a bit by surprise. “He does?”

“Oh yes,” She nods. “He’s always going on about how you help him on projects and are very hands on.”

She gives an awkward cough and there’s a bit of redness on her cheeks.

“He’s mentioned your hands quite a bit actually.”

Mack looks down at them; they don’t look like anything special to him.

“And about how you have horrible taste in movies.”

Mack snorts because of course Fitz would say that when he won’t let him watch sci fi all the time.

“And how you beat him at Xbox. He does like to go on and on about that one.”

Mack takes a sip of his coffee to hide his pleased smile.

“I just…” She hesitates suddenly, straightening her back and steeling herself as she looks him in the eyes “Fitz and I had a long discussion once I was back. About our relationship.”

Mack doesn’t mean to tense up but he does anyway.

“It’s a coincidence actually,” Jemma laughs but it’s humourless. “The day I came back is the day that Fitz decided he truly needed to move on from me.”

His heart tightens then; he knows how much Jemma’s meant to Fitz and what a toll this has taken on him. Part of him wants to get up now and hunt Fitz down so he can just provide company and find an excuse to hug the other man because god knows he could use one, the other part of him is rooted to the spot wanting to know what Jemma will say next.

“Which I am in complete agreement with; it has made things in the lab better since we hashed it all out between ourselves.”

He takes another swig of coffee so he can compose himself because it almost doesn’t sound like Fitz is completely hung up on the woman in front of him anymore.

“What I am trying to get at is…” She takes a deep breath and smiles at him again, “I’ve seen the way Fitz looks at you. I can see it now that it’s the way he used to look at me and while I wasn’t sure of your compatibility at first watching the two of you work together in the lab was certainly an eye opener.”

Mack’s eyebrows shoot up.

“And I’ve seen the way that you look back at him.”

He doesn’t even try to deny it, the look in Jemma’s eyes warns him not to. It’s harsh and cold, far colder than he’d even expect from her with what she says next.

“If you hurt him I will find a way to ensure that you are never seen of again.”

Mack’s a bit gobsmacked but he nods regardless.

“Good.” She then cheerfully bites into her toast.

“Hold up.” Mack leans forward a bit. “You’re telling me that Fitz is interested in me.”

“Yes.”

“And not into you anymore.”

“No.”

“And you’re both okay with this.”

“Yes.”

“And I can get up and leave right now and-”

“Make out with him for all I care. In fact I encourage it. I think you two will be rather good together.”

The pit that was jealousy eating away at him dissolves completely.

“Excuse me.”

“Quite right.” Jemma says to his back as he exits, smiling to herself.

* * *

 

Fitz is already in the lab when he walks in, holding onto something, the moment he sees Mack he lights up with a grin that stops Mack where he stands because that’s for him. It’s all for him and he was missing that.

“That thing dangerous.” Mack nods at it.

“This? Not really.”

Mack knows better than to think that that means it’s safe though. “Can you put it down for a sec. Got something I need to do.”

Fitz blinks but complies, setting it carefully down on the desk and turning towards him.

“What did you-”

Mack cuts him off by crowding into his personal space, cupping Fitz’s face and giving Fitz a deep open mouthed kiss that Fitz greedily returns after a moment of confusion.

“What was that for?” Fitz asks when they part to catch their breath.

Mack grins. “If I really have to tell you turbo then I didn’t do it right.”

There’s a wicked gleam in Fitz’s blue eyes. “Maybe you didn’t. Should try it again.”

Mack complies, shoving Fitz up against the desk and angling his head for better access; one of Fitz’s leg sneaks in between his own for balance and Fitz’s hands grasp at his shoulder to pull him in closer.

“Just so we’re clear. This is a thing. We’re a thing now.” Fitz mumbles it against his mouth.

Mack chuckles. “Yeah turbo, we’re a team.”

Saying it out loud, that it’s the two of them and just the two of them makes Mack feel at calm again.

A loud cough in the doorway makes them look over to see Jemma standing there.

“For the record I work here two and prefer our desk to be clean.” The quirk of her lips and teasing tone takes the bit out of her words. “I believe there are perfectly free beds downstairs that you might find more comfortable.”

Mack looks down at Fitz who looks back at him.

“We’ll be back.” Fitz says as they walk by Jemma. “Later.”

He looks over at Mack. “Much later.”

* * *

 

Teeth run over his pulse point as he struggles with Fitz’s belt, cursing the many layers on the other man. He’s already tossed the cardigan Fitz was wearing somewhere in their trip down the hallway and they both lost their shirts when they got into the room.

“Mack. Mack. Mack.” Fitz is panting his name when Mack finally slides the belt out and gets hand down Fitz’s pants. He bites down on Mack’s neck nearly hard enough to break skin when Mack’s fingers grasp him and he gives an experimental tug.

“Gotta work with me here turbo.” Mack brushes past Fitz’s ear, nipping it for good measure. He snakes his hand back out so they can get rid of their pants.

Fitz’s eyes are practically black and only the slimmest of blue showing by the time Mack’s kicked his pants into the corner.

He bowls into Mack and uses the surprise to push them back onto the bed, tumbling onto of Mack with his legs planted on either side of him and rest his hands on Mack’s chest for balance as he hovers over him.

“Careful. Might think you’re eager there.” Mack teases and Fitz rolls his eyes.

He ducks down to kiss Mack, it’s nothing like their kiss from before, it’s biting and bruising with teeth and desperation.

Mack shimmies himself up so that he’s sitting upright but doesn’t break the kiss, the action merely makes Fitz fall more into his lap and hands slide to his shoulders for balance.

One of his hands strokes down Fitz’s back, resting at just above his ass while the other strokes Fitz’s stomach, he makes sure his movements are slow, thumb running back forth and getting lower each time until he brushes up against Fitz and Fitz breaks off their kiss with a whine.

“Hey.” Mack rests their foreheads together as he wraps his fingers around Fitz, squeezes gently so he has all Fitz’s attention. “How far do you want to go?”

Fitz bites down on his lips, hips rocking a little and stares at Mack, trying to communicate something to him that only Mack can read.

Mack nods, because he does get it and they can take their time right now.

He pulls his hand away so he can grasp Fitz’s hips with both hands and pull him down and Fitz hisses at the sudden contact between them, shoving at Mack’s shoulders and digging into them all at once.

Mack thrusts upwards, trying to get as much contact and friction as he can between them, using his hands on Fitz’s hips to guide him back down until they settle on a rhythm, rocking back and forth.

He can tell when Fitz is getting close by the sweat that trickles down his forehead and the way his hips come to a sudden stutter, making Mack tighten his hold.

“Please.” Fitz rasps out.

Mack kisses him deeply the next time he pulls him down closer; slides his tongue in and hums contently which makes the hands on his shoulders grasp harder, blunt fingernails nearly biting skin.

It only takes a few more thrusts between them and Fitz’s yell is caught by Mack’s mouth as he comes. Mack presses kisses to the side of his mouth and anywhere else he can reach as Fitz pants and his head falls to the side.

He’s pliant above Mack, making tiny grunts as Mack continues his thrusts until finally he feels himself pushing over the edge too, white behind his eyes and Fitz warm in his arms.

He collapses bringing Fitz fully on top of him and huffs in amusement at Fitz’s indignant face as he lands in the wetness between them.

“This is going to uncomfortable if we stay like this.” He comments idly, running a hand through Fitz’s curls.

Warm breath gusts over his skin. “We should move in a bit then.”

“In a bit.” Mack agrees, knowing that they will after they get their second wind. He can already feel Fitz start to stir against him.

“What made you decide on now?” Fitz asks, shifting so he can hold himself up to see Mack’s face.

“Jemma came in and had a talk with me. Apparently we we’ve been staring at each other like some idiots in love.”

“Guess this means you do like me then.”

“Did you get the idea that I didn’t?”

Fitz nods. “You wouldn’t come work in the lab with me.”

Now Mack feels bad, the last few weeks just seem idiotic in retrospect.

“Thought you didn’t need me now that Simmons is back.” Mack says, frowning mostly to himself and the idea of it. “Figured the two of you would work something out and I don’t know…end up together.”

He doesn’t look at Fitz when he says it so he misses the dawning comprehension in Fitz’s eyes.

“You were jealous.” Fitz crows. “You were _jealous_. Of Simmons.”

Then he starts laughing in earnest.

Mack scowls. “We got to talk about this now? You’re spoiling the moment.”

“Sorry.” Fitz leans down to kiss him but doesn’t sound at all apologetic.

“Oh you will be.” Mack rolls them so they’re in the inverse position with him hovering over Fitz.

“Prove it.” Fitz grins cheekily.

Mack emphatically does.


End file.
